Tiempo de Navidad
by Suiseki
Summary: Sora quiere darle a sus amigos la mejor navidad... ¿Lograra hacerlo?


Hola a todos, ahora traigo un OneShot de Kingdom Hearts, aunque es navideño y ya no estamos en esas fechas xDD, pero lo empecé antes aunque hasta este día lo pude terminar a veces la musa no daba para mucho XDDD.

**_Disclaimer: _**Pues los personajes de Disney son de Disney vaya la redundancia, los personajes de Kingdom Hearts perteneces a Tetsuya Nomura.

**_Advertencias: _**Nada en particular, aunque hay menciones a algunos mundos del juego, pero nada más.

Sin más que decir que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Tiempo de Navidad**

Faltaban un día para que llegara navidad, estaba recostado sobre el árbol que producía frutos de estrella y recordaba ese mundo en el que me adentre con Donald y Goofy, "Halloween Town" donde tuvimos que ayudar a Jack a descubrir navidad, recuerdo que ahí siempre estaba nevando, había luces que prendían y apagaban adornando las casas, un gran árbol en medio de la ciudad adornado con tantos distintivos que era sumamente increíble y niños felices corriendo y recibiendo regalos por parte de un "Santa Claus".

Suspire… alce la mano para llamar a mi keyblade y en ese momento que apareció, la odie por primera vez, como era posible que siendo una espada que puede invocar magias como el fuego, hielo, trueno incluso curarme, pero no puedo hacer nevar con ella….

Pero tenía que pensar en algo para sorprender a Kairi y darle un regalo que jamás olvidará… claro también a Riku pero Kairi era a la que tenía que asombrar mas… por desgracia donde vivíamos era una isla tropical… nunca nevaría.

-Si tan solo ese Santa Claus viniera también para estos lados, no tendría que preocuparme mucho-murmure-¡Santa Claus! Eso es.

Al fin tenía una gran idea, ahora tenía que buscar materiales para lograr mi Azaña.

Busque por todos lados de la isla tela roja, tela blanca, algo voluptuoso, pero desgraciadamente solo encontré una tela color blanca y estaba muy frágil, se iba a desgarrar en cualquier momento…

Me enoje en ese instante y golpee lo primero que vi aunque luego me arrepentí porque yo fui el perjudicado…

-¿Pasa algo Sora?

-¡Riku! No es nada, es solo que… olvídalo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, oh recordé que tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego.

Creo que deje a Riku con un gran signo de interrogación, pero para él también es la sorpresa.

La noche había llegado y aun no tenía una solución para mi problema… me preguntaba si ¿en realidad será la mejor navidad?

Aunque luego de quedarme medio dormido, desperté de golpe porque había recordado que Donald y Goofy me habían dado un localizador.

-Flash Back-

-¿Y esto qué es?

-Con el puedes llamarnos y nosotros estaremos en un suspiro contigo, para cuando haya alguna emergencia –Dijo Donald

-Jooo, que interesante, muchas gracias amigos.

Y después de eso ellos se retiraron en su nave.

-Flash Back End-

-¡Esto! –Con el objeto en mi mano-Puede que sea mi salvación, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Además esto es una emergencia ¿no?

Estaba sumamente feliz brincaba de un lado para otro, alabando tal objeto, aunque esa alegría se esfumo en pocos segundos…

-¿Cómo se supone que funciona esto?-Me frustre-Ese Donald nunca me dio un manual de uso.

Pero no me iba a rendir, navidad casi estaba a vuelta de la esquina, así que use el poder de mi cerebro para hacerlo funcionar. Apreté un montón de cosas, aunque no sabía si en realidad estaba oprimiendo los botones correctos…

Pero el objeto no prendía, no se escuchaba algún sonido….

-Tranquilo Sora, solo estas nervioso, respira e inténtalo de nuevo –Me decía a mí mismo.

Y después de ese último respiro me di cuenta que tenía un botón de on/off.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?-Me sentí un idiota.

Apreté dicho botón, el sistema que presentaba el localizador era bastante simple, supongo que por eso no me dio instructivo….

En el menú tenía: 1. Localizar Donald 2. Localizar Goofy 3. Localizar Donald y Goofy 4. Agregar a un amigo 5. No hacer nada. Así que apreté el numero 3.

-¿Hola? –Se escucho en la bocina.

Esto parece más un celular pensaba en ese momento.

-¿Donald eres tú?

-Si soy yo, tú eres ¿Sora?

-Sip

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Pues me diste este localizador para que pudieran estar conmigo en un suspiro, ¿lo has olvidado?

-¡OMG! ¡Entonces hay una emergencia!

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Goofy? Se supone que los localice a los dos…

-¿Goofy? El está dormido, ahora lo despertare y en un momento estaremos contigo.

-Bien.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego escuche que tocaban a mi puerta, fui a abrirla.

-Sora… ¿Dónde están los heartless? –Decía Donald buscando y viendo de un lado para otro.

-No hay heartless –Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Entonces para que nos hiciste venir.

Donald quería matarme pero Goofy lo detuvo para que no lo hiciera…

-Necesito ayuda, tu eres un gran mago ¿no es así?

-¿yo? No que va, solo soy un soldado-Dijo Goofy.

-Me refería a Donald.

-Ha ya.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? –Dijo Donald.

-Necesito que con tu magia me hagas un traje de Santa Claus-le dije muy emocionado.

Donald me miro unos segundos, puso una cara de aburrimiento y solo se limito a decir:

-Me largo.

-¡Donald espera! Es importante para mí, por favor… somos amigos ¿no?

-El muchacho tiene razón Donald-Decía Goofy.

-Aunque me lo pidas yo no tengo esa clase de magia…

-¡Demonios!

-¿Y por qué no vamos al mundo donde te hicieron esa ropa que traes?-Dijo Goofy

-Oh es verdad Goofy esas hadas me hicieron este traje, tal vez ellas puedan hacerme un traje de Santa, o el maestro del Rey Micky el es un gran mago también.

-Imposible, ese mago no se presta para hacer ese tipo de magia…-Dijo Donald muy serio.

-¿Aun quedan las hadas no?-Dije confiado.

-¿Y como se supone que llegaremos ahí? ¿Volando? –Dijo Donald

-¿He? ¿No traen su nave?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y cómo llegaron aquí?

-Pues por el localizador es un teletrasportador.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso te dije que solo lo usaras en emergencias….

-Lo siento…

-¿Y si vamos con Merlín? El tiene un localizador también-Dijo Goofy

-De vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas Goofy y el si se prestara a hacer ese tipo de magia-Dijo Donald.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que solo se podrá teletrasportar donde haya otro localizador… si voy con ustedes no podre regresar a mi isla, ustedes vayan por ese traje, se los suplico.

Donald y Goofy se miraron entre sí.

-Tengo una mejor idea, en vez de ir a él, que el venga a nosotros.-Dijo Donald

-¿Oh se puede hacer eso?-inquirí.

-Por supuesto.

Donald empezó a teclear algunos comandos en el localizador y después de unos minutos, se escucho una voz y al instante comenzó una charla.

-¿Si?

-¿Merlín?

-Si ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Donald, quiero pedirte un favor.

-¡Donald! Tanto tiempo… claro ¿qué se te ofrece?

-¿Recuerdas a nuestro guerrero Sora?

-Sí, no lo he olvidado, ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Quiere pedirte algo, ¿serias tan amble de venir?

-Bien, ahora no tengo cosas que hacer, en un segundo estaré ahí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mago Merlín apareció al lado de nosotros.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó Merlín.

-Este es mi hogar –Dije.

-Ya veo, dime que es lo que quieres pedirme.

-Vera, pronto será Navidad, quiero darles una sorpresa a mis amigos, para eso quiero que con su magia me haga un traje de Santa Claus, además si es posible que solo el día 25 de diciembre este nevando, ya que por ser una isla tropical, aquí no neva.

-Joo, interesante tu deseo, mira esa magia es muy fácil para mí, pero lo hare solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Déjame quedar en esta isla por algunos días, a veces un mago también necesita vacaciones.

-Por supuesto, no tengo problemas con eso.

-Bien, entonces que la magia comience.

El mago Merlin empezó a balbucear algo que no entendí muy bien, pero con eso alrededor mío se empezó a formar una especie de brillo y en menos de un parpadeo ya tenía un traje de Santa personalizado, incluso tenia barba falsa en mi cara.

-Wow esto es grandioso, muchas gracias Merlín –Sonreí.

-Bueno y ahora que tienes el traje de Santa ¿qué harás?-Comento Donald.

-Eso es una sorpresa -Reí un poco.

Los tres me miraron con una gran duda en su cara.

-Ya lo verán.

En ese momento los ignoré un poco para buscar algo que necesitaba, mire a un lado y luego al otro, empecé a buscar de aquí para allá, pero no lograba recordar donde lo había puesto. Me quede parado un momento y lo pensé detenidamente… luego mire bajo mi almohada.

-Con que aquí era donde estaba.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Donald

-Un poco de polvo de Campanita.-Dije.

-¿Es ese polvo que nos hizo volar en aquel mundo? –Inquirió Goofy.

-Ese mismo.

-Con mi magia también te hubiera dado ese poder….-Decía Merlín.

-Gracias Merlín pero este polvo es especial y me hace brillar, creo que será más espectacular.

No lo vi muy contento. Mire el reloj faltaba un minuto para que fuera Navidad.

-Muchachos quédense aquí por el momento, enseguida regreso.

Esparcí el polvo en mi cuerpo y empecé a volar una vez que pensé cosas buenas. Me dirigí al cielo, y una vez que empezara a nevar iba a realizar mi travesía.

-5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Ya.

En ese momento pequeños puntitos blancos empezaron a emerger del cielo oscuro y caían en la isla.

Así que empecé a volar de un lado para otro dejando una estela de brillo por donde pasaba y gritando:

-¡JOU JOU JOU FELIZ NAVIDAD!

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kairi y Rikku salieron de sus habitaciones, y descendí en dónde ellos se encontraban.

-Feliz Navidad –Les dije.

-¿So...?-Trate de decirle a Rikku a través de señas que no mencionara mi nombre pero fue muy tarde-¿Sora?

-Gracias Rikku…

-Con que eres Sora, ya decía yo que esa cara se me hacía muy familiar-Dijo Kairi.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-Pregunto Rikku.

-Sí, espero que les agrade, este es mi regalo de Navidad.

-Gracias-Me dijieron los dos.

En ese momento me sentí Feliz.

-Sora, esta nieve no durara para siempre, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, solo este día.

-Que bueno, porque ya estaba temiendo por mi salud, ya que aquí no tengo ropa abrigadora.-Dijo Rukku

En ese momento los tres soltamos una carcajada.

-Muchas gracias Sora, este es mi regalo –Kairi se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento me sonroje demasiado, pero estaba muy contento.

-A mi ni me voltees a ver que no he planeado nada.

-No te preocupes Rikku el hecho de que estés aquí con nosotros es suficiente.

Rikku en ese momento sonrió.

-También tengo un regalo para ti –Kairi le decía a Rikku.

-"Un siempre juntos" muchas gracias Kairi.

En ese momento, nuestro lazo de amistad se fortaleció mas, gire mi vista hacia mi habitación y por la ventanilla podía ver a mis amigos Donald, Goofy y Merlín disfrutando de la escena.

Nos quedamos sentados en la playa mirando cómo caía la nieve, Kairi se miraba muy feliz, eso me hacía sentir que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Note que Kairi empezaba a temblar, así que me quite el abrigo de Santa y se lo puse a ella.

-Así no tendrás frio. –Le sonreí.

-Pero y ¿tu?

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Gracias.

Seguimos contemplando el cielo, cuando logramos divisar una estrella fugaz, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, nos míranos unos a otros y nos sonreímos, y seguimos admirando el paisaje.

Kairi y Rikku dijeron que esa era la mejor navidad que hayan tenido y yo nunca lo olvidare.

FIN.

* * *

Ojala que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y nos vemos en otra historia =)


End file.
